In a nuclear reactor, a core of nuclear material is confined to a small volume internal to the reactor so that a reaction may occur. In many instances, a controlled nuclear reaction may persist for an extended period of time, such as several years or even longer, before refueling of the nuclear core is required. Accordingly, when used as a source of heat for converting quantities of water into steam, a properly designed nuclear reactor may provide a long-lasting, carbon-free, and highly reliable source of energy.
Relatively small, modular or standalone nuclear reactors may be built in a manufacturing environment and transported to a reactor bay at a power generating facility that is far removed from the manufacturing location. A group of modular nuclear reactors of the same design may be aggregated at the power generating facility to provide a multiple of the power output of a single, standalone reactor module. This allows additional modules to be placed into service over time so that the output of a power generating station may be incrementally increased to keep pace with a growing demand for electrical power. For example, a power generating station that initially employs two nuclear reactor modules servicing a small town may incorporate additional modules in several increments as the town increases in size and the demand for electrical power increases correspondingly.
When refueling a nuclear reactor module, a servicing crew may disassemble various reactor components so that spent fuel can be removed and stored in a spent fuel pool. In addition to loading fresh fuel into the reactor, the servicing crew may be required to perform additional maintenance operations. These operations may include inspecting the reactor module components for excessive wear, leak testing of components that operate under pressure, and inspecting structural and load-bearing components for stress cracks. In some instances, it may be useful to perform such servicing at a location separate from the reactor's normal operating bay.